nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
First Magi War
The First Magi War was a conflict beginning in Imperial Year 2700 with the clash of forces belonging to the Blazing Phoenix clan and that of the titanic Olympians in the Watson Ravine. Introduction All is quiet in the Northlands. For centuries the Olympians had ruled the area with an iron fist. But the ousting of a near the outskirts of the Northlands, a shadow stirs. A new clan known as the Blazing Phoenix, backed by the shadowy Manticore Syndicate, embarks on a path of conquest. Timeline The Northlands *Adam the Highlander helps establish the Watson Ravine as center of commerce in The Northlands. He chooses to ally with the Game Knights over the Yeti Monastery. *The Olympians begin expanding into the Watson Ravine. *"B J" Zabuza begins his career as a mercenary on Mount Yeti. *Ashen Wu becomes a mercenary on Mount Yeti. *"B J" Zabuza is exiled from the Watson Ravine, he retreats to the Old Fallon Highlands. *Blazing Phoenix forms under the banner of Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization. * * * *Rolan Wheeler arrives in the Southlands from Mount Yeti to earn fortune and begins fighting as an independent. *Rolan Wheeler abandons his knightly vows. * * *Blackstar betrays the forces of the Watson Ravine and joins the Blazing Phoenix. *Blazing Phoenix stages a large scale invasion of the Watson Ravine and surrounding lands. *The Olympians are largely useless and fail to secure Mount Yeti. *Blazing Phoenix triumphantly occupies Mount Yeti. *A group of mercenaries form an alliance, known as Imagine Goddess to repel the Blazing Phoenix invasion. *Imagine Goddess repels Blazing Phoenix and stages an attack on the Manticore Syndicate. They are ultimately successful and take for themselves the Golden Treasures of the Syndicate. *The Olympians try to reclaim Mount Yeti, but are beaten back by the Nameless Guild and Imagine Goddess. *The era of The Northern Triad, the power in The Northlands is divided between Blazing Phoenix, the Olympians, and Imagine Goddess. *Ashen obtains The Ender. *Quoheleth abandons the Black Duke Armor after realizing its corruption. *Blackstar destroys the Stern Mark 01. *Matthew becomes the pilot of the Stern Mark 03. The Southlands *The Alba Sanctum is formed by Lord Alba and Lord Marmoset. It gathers many strong fighters and becomes wealthy and powerful *Alba Sanctum loses Lord Marmoset, Lord Alba dominates the entire Southlands. *Rolan Wheeler arrives in the Southlands from Mount Yeti to earn fortune and fight strong opponents. *Lord Alba begins dueling with Rolan Wheeler, attempting to bring him under his lordship. *Rolan Wheeler and Chancer Thul begin fighting against Lord Alba, Gains allies like 'Blitz' Schuler and Duke Theodric. *The Alba Sanctum begins to crumple and Rolan Wheeler Takes the title Mercenary King after achieving many victories. *Alba Sanctum loses members, Jayk the Gladiator joins an alliance of Rolan Wheeler and 'Blitz' Schuler and call themselves Axis *Chancer Thul dominates the arena and takes the title Comeback King *A tournament is held by Estellion, 'Blitz' Schuler and Duke Theodric take the first and second place. *Dragonic Advocate Sarne Leaves Alba Sanctum and later creates own alliance Dragonborn Characters The Northlands *Imagine Goddess **Ashen Wu/Ashen the Witcher - A mercenary and former Witcher that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He became famed for his abilities involving Ninth Magic, in particular the Soulless Mystic Code. **Qoheleth Roth/Qoheleth the Silver Wolf - A mercenary that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He was first to discover the Black Duke Armor, but has since cast it away due to its corrupting nature. **Matthew Diesel/Diesel the Panzer - A mercenary and mechanic that becomes one of the founding members of Imagine Goddess. He is noted for being the pilot of the Stern Mark 03. : *Nameless Guild **Alice Xander - A member of the Nameless Guild, She is new to the war front and has been struggling with corruption by the Gold Armors since ousting the Olympians from power in Mount Yeti. : *Blazing Phoenix **"D" Axel/Axel the Moon Devil - Also known as "The Firelord", he is the head of Blazing Phoenix and one of the few people to earn the title: "Traitor to Mortals". He was corrupted by the Gold Armors past the path of redemption. **"B J" Zabuza - Formerly a mercenary within the Watson Ravine, he was ousted by the Olympians and went on to become a founding member of the Blazing Phoenix. A noble fighter, he was influenced by "D" to use the Gold Armors, which is slowly corrupting him. **Blackstar - Originally a mercenary of the Watson Ravine, he had a harsh gambling problem and eventually succumbed to temptations of the Blazing Phoenix which led to him betraying much of the factions within the Watson Ravine. : *Manticore Syndicate **Scott Godfrey - A high ranking member of the Manticore Syndicate. : *Yeti Monastery **Chris the Hammer - Overseer at the Yeti Monastery, he is a powerful and seasoned monk, though he prefers to stay out of conflicts involving magecraft. : *Unaffiliated **Adam the Highlander - Helped to establish the Watson Ravine as a center of commerce, he eventually fell into obscurity. **Captain Logan - A former sea captain and lover of mermaids. It is said that his name was known by all of the females of Magelica. **Rolan Wheeler - Self proclaimed "Mercenary King" of The Southlands. Originally from Mount Yeti One of the Three Southern Paragons of the Southlands. Founder of the second Axis **Jason Trent Xuande - The 2nd mortal to inherit the Will of the Kaiser, he remains neutral in the conflict. **OGRE - A reclusive beast that resides in The Ogre's Lair. * *More to be added... The Southlands *Lord Alba - A powerful noble turned evil after achieving great feats. Relies upon his Third Magic and witches in battle. Formed Alba Sanctum, a kingdom with many knights in it, with Lord Marmoset. Currently in decline, but not without teeth. *Lord Marmoset - A noble who, with Lord Alba, founded Alba Sanctum. He disappeared for the majority of the conflict between Lord Alba and the unaffiliated knights he tried to control. *RADMAN - A powerful entity who first began the conflict with Lord Alba by encouraging Rolan Wheeler and Chancer Thul to fight. Founder of Axis I. Occasionally shows up, but mostly stays out of the fighting after the rise of Chancer Thul *Barrister the Pirate - A member of Axis I who disappeared before the first battle, causing it's eventual disbanding. *Rolan Wheeler - A former knight that befriended Ashen the Witcher. He became a mercenary when he arrived at the Southlands from Mount Yeti. Eventually becomes the first mercenary to fight openly against Lord Alba. Joined Axis I and later founded Axis II with 'Blitz' Schuler and Jayk the Gladiator. Served by the Clicking Host. First of the Three Southern Paragons. Holder of the title Mercenary King *Duke Theodric - a landless Duke of the Southlands. Wields an inferior copy of the Black Duke Armor. Fought with Chancer Thul and Rolan Wheeler against the Alba Sanctum. The third of the Three Southern Paragons. Won second in the great tournament paid for by the Western Ashlan Empire.. *Chancer Thul - Gladiator and comrade of Rolan. One of the main resistors of the Alba Sanctum Becomes the Comeback King of the Southlands The second of the Three Southern Paragons of the Southlands. Founded Bombadier a mercenary company. Now uses influence to moderate duels between parties. As master of gladiators, has gained ability with nearly every kind of armor and weapon. *'Blitz' Schuler - A powerful warrior who joined Axis II on the invitation of Rolan Wheeler. Won the first great tournament paid for by the Western Ashlan Empire.. Leads the Spiked Legionaries and wields the Deadly Emperor Armor. *Jayk the Gladiator - A gladiator who achieved many victories after being the underdog for much of his career. He became a contender for strongest, but began to doubt his allegiance to Lord Alba after promises were broken. After an invitation by Rolan Wheeler, he secretly joins Axis II. *More to be added... Factions The Northlands *Yeti Monastery - A sect of powerful of monks located within the Watson Ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. *Boardgame Legion - A powerful entity that holds much influence in the areas around The Northlands. **Game Knights - A military legion under the Boardgame Legion stationed within the ravine, they have an alliance with the other factions stationed there. *Olympians - The original titan within the Watson Ravine. *Manticore Syndicate, an underworld crime organization located in the Old Fallon Highlands. **Blazing Phoenix *Imagine Goddess - A mercenary alliance that forms out of the need to repel the Blazing Phoenix from the Watson Ravine. *NewCastle Bulwarks - A small faction slowly growing within the Maryland Heights. *Nameless Guild Locations *The Northlands **Watson Ravine ***Mount Yeti - Highest point in the Watson Ravine. **Old Fallon Highland **Charles Creek **Maryland Heights **Delmar Lake **The Ogre's Lair *The Southlands *Magelica - The Merr lands, it is most famous for the beauty of its mermaids. Terminology *NG-MASB01 "Stern" Mark 01 - A machine originally founded by Blackstar. After it was destroyed in battle, parts of it were used to create the Mark 03. *NG-MASB02 "Stern" Mark 02 - A machine built on the stolen plans fron the Stern Mark 01, it was piloted by Qoheleth Roth for a time period. *NG-MASB03 "Stern" Mark 03 - A machine created using a combination of new and old parts of the Stern Mark 01, it is piloted by Matthew Diesel. *NG-MAPR00 "Raizer" Mark 00 - A new mobile armor created by the Blackstar to replace his aging Stern Mark 01. *Gold Armors - A set of corrupting artifices that have slowly overtaken many in Blazing Phoenix and those in the Watson Ravine. **Black Duke Armor - Created from the Golden Armors, it also corrupts the user. *Golden Treasures - 3 sacred artifacts of the Manticore Syndicate. *The Ender - An powerful, ancient weapon created to destroy the Gold Armors. *Will of the Kaiser - A sacred task passed down to certain Magecraft users. Quotes Notes *References to Kingdom Hearts, Cardfight!! Vanguard, Tales of Vesperia, etc. Category:Magi Wars Category:Story Arc